Words Left Unspoken
by EnglandRulesAll
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is a depressed 16 year-old. His parents are deceased and his brothers try their best to support one another. Arthur is going through a lot, thinking everybody hates him and that life is unimportant, hell, he's even bullied at school. What happens when Alfred F. Jones, a student in Arthur's grade, realizes that Arthur isn't that bad of a person after all and decide


Chapter 1

Arthur Kirkland walked into his morning class, tired and exhausted as hell. He didn't feel like getting up at all, all he wanted to do was sleep. The blonde took his seat in the back corner of the classr00m and put his head down, he had a major headache and it wouldn't bloody go away. He just wished the day of torment and hell would hurry up and end.

It felt like forever until the second bell rang and the teacher, Mr. Vargas, started teaching the Foods class. Arthur had taken foods because he wanted to learn how to cook, but unfortunately, this was one of the classes he got made fun of for, because he sucked. He slumped in his seat and took notes as the Italian teacher talked quickly about different foods. He really hoped the day would end soon.

As soon as that bell rang, Arthur found himself out of the classroom in a snap. He was on the verge of tears and he just wanted to be alone. He was tormented all class, he could clearly distinguish the names he was called,

_"Hey Kirky!" Gilbert Beilschmidt called out tauntingly to the Brit, Arthur looked up slightly. "Vhy do you even come to this class? You're nothing compared to ze awesome me! HAHAHA" Gilbert was always praising himself; he was a crazy German. He was one of Arthur's main bullies, along with the Bad Touch Trio, which consisted of Gilbert, Francis Bonnefoy, and Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. The three of them just clicked. _

_Francis had started to poke Arthur's arm, making Arthur start to smack Francis' hand away. "Stop it, git!" Arthur snapped, holding his arm gently. He glared at them and went back to his work. It didn't turn out how he wanted it too. Why so sensitive, Anglettere? Honhonhonhonhon" Francis laughed, quite obnoxiously. Arthur grits his teeth and tried his best to ignore them. Antonio sensed Arthur's mood and smirked lightly, opening his mouth to speak, but Gilbert cut him off. "You useless person, Kirky, why couldn't you go run along vith your parents? Oh ja, they're not here, are they Kirky?" _

That had set Arthur off, he just couldn't deal with how heartless people could be nowadays. Did it give them some sort of pleasure that they hurt someone? Did it give them pleasure to know that they're pushing people closer to the edge? Arthur ran to the bathroom and locked himself in one of the stalls, sobbing to himself. He wished his parents were here, he blamed himself for their death.

_Arthur had been really sick. Not the cold, runny nose, kind of sick, but the vomiting, bleeding, and high temperature kind of sick. He was coughing a lot, his nose kept bleeding, he couldn't stop vomiting, and he could barely remember anything going on. HE was just getting better when his parent had run to the store to make sure he had his medicine so Arthur could get better, but on their way home a semi truck hit them. They died on contact and Arthur and his brothers were devastated. They were in shock and Arthur just got even sicker. Eventually though, Arthur got better. But he would never forgive himself, and neither do his brothers._

Arthur choked on one of his sobs, and he eventually calmed down. He rested his head against the side of the stall and bit his lip. He carried around a small blade with him, incase he felt the urge to cut into his skin.

He took the small blade from his bag and lifted up his shirt. He already had many scars and marks from piercing his skin with the blade before. He found a spot and with each slice he made he said hurtful words. "Useless, fucked up, everything's my fault" he muttered, angrily. He was furious at himself, how could he be so stupid? He was the reason nobody was happy. Tears welled up in his eyes again but he wiped them away. He put the blade back and gently dabbed at the oozing blood with toilet paper. He pressed hard to get the bleeding to stop and flushed the toilet paper down the toilet. He leant his head back again and let the sting overwhelm him. He felt numb, he felt nothing, and he wished he always felt that.

Arthur didn't realized how much time had passed by but the bell indicating that class was over rang. He sighed, having calmed down, and stood up, walking out of the bathroom. He bet nobody even realized he was gone. Actually, no, people probably did because they were disappointed they didn't get to harass him. He sauntered out of the school and just missed the rest of the school day, what was the point in it anyways?

A/N: I'm really sorry for this chapter, I promise it will get better. This is only the beginning c: Oh! And I'm sorry if you guys like the bad touch trio, it just worked out this way for my plot. And in this, Mr. Vargas is Feliciano's and Lovino's father.

-Breezy Kirkland


End file.
